La misteriosa libreta de Kyouya
by NieA-29
Summary: A Tamaki le parece muy sospechoso que Kyouya vaya siempre con la libreta encima, así que decide investigar qué escribe en ella XD [Intento de humor....]


Mi primer fanfic de Ouraaaaaan

Espero k les guste yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo.

NOTA: No sé si mucha gente lo sabe.. pero el seyuu ( doblador) de Tamaki es el mismo que el de Light en Death Note y el seyuu de Kyouya es el de Mikami ( de Death Note también) y este fanfic salió por eso XD

---oooOOOooo---

Todo empezó de repente, un día Kyouya abrió su libreta, sacó el bolígrafo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y la mirada de Tamaki se iba hacia su persona. No directamente, pues el rey debía prestar atención a sus clientas, pero sí seguía a Kyouya de soslayo allí dónde iba. Una vez éste guardaba el bolígrafo y cerraba la libreta Tamaki dejaba de mirarle. Esa rutina llevaba repitiéndose ya varios días, y Kyouya no la entendía.

-Kaoru, Hikaru.- Dijo Tamaki.- podéis venir un momento?

-Qué quiere señor?.- contestaron los dos a la vez.

-Eh… Alguna vez habéis visto qué escribe Kyouya en su libreta?

A la pregunta del rey los gemelos palidecieron y negaron vigorosamente la cabeza.

- No lo sabemos y no queremos saberlo.- dijo Kaoru mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

- Un día Kyouya-senpai se dejó la libreta y Kaoru y yo decidimos echarle un ojo…- empezó a explicar Hikaru.- Cuando íbamos a tocarla se abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, mirándonos fijamente.

- Si las miradas mataran, estaríamos muertos. No queremos saber qué hay allí…

- Porqué quiere saberlo señor?

Pero Tamaki no contestó, tenía la cara blanca como el papel y un sudor frío empezó a bañarle todo el cuerpo. Los gemelos se miraron sin entender nada, pero acostumbrados a la extravagancia de su señor simplemente se encogieron de hombros y se fueron hacia donde estaba Haruhi. Al verlos Tamaki reaccionó y rápido como el viento se fue a buscar a la chica y cogiéndola de un brazo se la llevó a la primera habitación que encontró. Abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar.

-Senpai… Qué estás haciendo?

Pero Tamaki no le hacía caso.

-Dónde está la luz?

-Estamos en un armario, senpai…- dijo Haruhi con cansancio.- Así que con permiso, me voy.

-No! Da igual, será sólo un momento. Tú hablas mucho con Kyouya verdad?

-Eh? Por qué lo preguntas? No sé… "es la persona con más sentido común del club…" pensó "al menos normalmente…"

-Has visto alguna vez lo que escribe en su libreta?

Haruhi le miró sorprendida. No es que no lo hubiera visto nunca, simplemente no se fijaba.

-No, no lo sé… Cosas sobre el club y sus miembros, no? Números y cosas relacionadas con los beneficios del club supongo. "A parte de cómo sacar dinero a nuestra costa, claro"

-Sí… eso supongo…

Haruhi iba a preguntarle porqué quería saberlo cuando la puerta del armario se abrió.

-Las actividades del club están a punto de empezar, deberíais salir…

-KYOUYA!!!

Tamaki soltó tal grito que todos los miembros del club se giraron hacia dónde él estaba.

-Ohhhh El señor estaba en un armario con Haruhi a oscuras.- dijeron los gemelos sonriendo maliciosamente.- Esas no son maneras de criar a una hija… verdad mamá?

Kyouya no les hizo caso, tan sólo miró a Tamaki de reojo y volvió a preguntarse porqué éste había decidido esquivarle y porqué le miraba con miedo, sobre todo cuando tenía su libreta en las manos.

---Esa misma tarde---

Kyouya estaba acabando de rellenar unos formularios en su ordenador cuando Tamaki salió del baño pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Ya se han ido todos?.- preguntó

Kyouya no le contestó, simplemente dejó de teclear en su portátil y tras colocarse bien las gafas miró a Tamaki, dispuesto a descubrir que le pasa, aunque seguramente, tratándose de Tamaki la gran reina del drama, no sería la gran cosa.

-Sí, se fueron hace nada. Puedes pasarme la libreta que hay en el sofá?

Tamaki le miró primero a él y después al sofá, y cuando vio que se trataba de la libreta negra dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Así que se trata de la libreta…"

Como Kyouya no apartaba los ojos de él Tamaki se vio forzado a coger la libreta y llevársela a su amigo. Pero por el camino iba mirando de reojo cada rincón de la habitación, incluso detrás suyo. Pero sin que se notara, que en su caso es lo mismo que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.Cuando se la tendió a Kyouya y este la cogió soltó un suspiro involuntario que no pasó desapercibido por el vicepresidente.

-Ocurre algo?.- preguntó este.

-N-no… por?

Kyouya le miró a los ojos y Tamaki desvió la mirada, encontrando de repente muy interesante el color se sus zapatos.

-Tamaki, llebas unos días como ausente, eso no es bueno para el club, lo sabes verdad?

-No es nada… estoy probando un nuevo lado de mi personalidad… ya sabes, las mentes atormentadas tienen su éxito.- dijo con poca convicción.

Kyouya le iba a contestar cuando el suelo empezó a temblar y de repente el motor de alta potencia de Renge apareció de la nada con la chica encima.

-Tú! Devuélveme ya mis comics!.- dijo la chica señalando a Tamaki.

Kyouya miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

-Te los iba a devolver ayer Renge-kun… pero se me pasó…

-Cómo te atreves a privarme de la gran belleza de L durante una semana?

Tamaki fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su maleta y de ella sacó una bolsa. Esa chica daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba.Pero Kyouya no entendía nada, Tamaki y Renge compartiendo cómics? Y quién era ese tal L?Pero entonces vio como Renge sacaba un tomo de dichos cómics de la bolsa y lo entendió.

"Death Note… es esa serie en la que un chico encuentra un cuaderno y…" Ante esos pensamientos miró hacia su mano derecha, con la que aguantaba su libreta y sonrió. Sacó el bolígrafo y abrió la libreta, alzó la mirada y vio como los dos chicos le miraban con espanto.

-Te lo dije! Tiene una! Ves como nos mira, su cabello negro, los ojos oscuros, el brillo maligno de las gafas… Es Mikami, y seguro que Light le ha enviado para matarnos porqué me considera competencia en su camino a ser Dios!- dijo Tamaki entre lágrimas mientras se abrazaba fuerte a Renge.

-Tamaki, Renge.- dijo Kyouya con voz calmada e intentando por todos los medios que no se le escapara la risa.- Que les parecería hacer un cosplay de Death Note? Aunque sea un entretenimiento de plebeyos también está teniendo sus repercusiones entre nuestros círculos. No creen que a nuestras clientas les gustaría?

Los dos chicos se miraron sin saber qué contestar.

-A ver, primero Tamaki… Ta, ma…

Y antes de que pudiera acabar de escribir el nombre, el susodicho se abalanzó a toda velocidad y le quitó la libreta de las manos. Asustado miró la página en la que Kyouya estaba escribiendo y la vio toda llena. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pero cuando se la acercó y leyó todo lo que estaba apuntado se relajó y empezó a reír.

Cómo había podido pensar que Kyouya podría matarle?

-Tamaki.- oyó que le llamaba una voz fría como el hielo.- podrías salir de encima mío?

Cuando vio la cara de su amigo y ese brillo mortífero en sus ojos, Tamaki recordó por qué había pensado tal cosa. Se levantó, agachó la cabeza y pidió perdón.

Después de todo, Kyouya era el rey en las sombras, no le hacía falta una libreta para matar a nadie ni para infundir terror, una mirada suya bastaba.

---oooOOOooo---

Mientras sucedía todo eso Mori y Honny estaban en el dojo entrenando. Bueno, uno entrenando y el otro comiendo pasteles xD( esk he recibido kejas de pk no salian...uu')

Byeeees

**Niea**


End file.
